


【FF7-SC】實境秀

by carol80677



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol80677/pseuds/carol80677
Summary: 因為公關部的紕漏，SOLDIER部門必須全力配合一個實境節目。禁止無授權轉載。
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 39





	【FF7-SC】實境秀

**Author's Note:**

> 人物、時間捏造有  
> OOC注意

「所以，目前的情況就是這樣。」

「等等，新聞台已經被神羅給包辦了，現在連娛樂節目也一併負責？」

「SOLDIER是戰士不是演員，雖然我同意和一般民眾拉近距離，但是這種譁眾取寵的行為豪無榮譽可言。」

「......」

拉札德扶了扶眼鏡。

「這恐怕由不得我們，公關部門那裡做了問卷統計，這企劃的期待指數有93%，更別提其他城鎮，而預估觀看人數都能塞滿一整座米德加，要怪也只能怪不小心將提案中企畫透露出去的公關部門員工。」

「所以我們就得替他們擦屁股？」

「是整個SOLDIER部門，公關部將安排為期一個月的實境錄影，當然，有些地方沒有給予他們權限，比如私人空間和機密資料室，攝影團隊只能造訪公共區域。」

傑內西斯翻了個白眼。

「我不否認喜歡受到關注，但平常那些粉絲探聽跟蹤行為已經夠了，我不需要一群人拿著麥克風和攝影機跟在我屁股後面。」

「那些粉絲跟蹤不了你，傑內西斯，況且有時候你在粉絲俱樂部裡直接把自己的行程貼上公告欄，我以為你很享受。」

「那不一樣，安吉爾，我的粉絲素質水準可是很高的。」

「......拉札德，你讓我們提早結束任務回米德加就是為了這個？」

「是，我原本想用你們有任務又遠在外頭來拒絕，但是總裁看到公關部提出的廣告宣傳收益報告就直接下令了。」

「就我們三個？安吉爾的小狗呢？」

「我再重複一次，整個SOLDIER都被納入了企劃，不管是3rd、2nd還是1st都要配合，札克斯會在今天晚上回到米德加，實境企劃從明天上午七點開始。」

辦公室裡沉默了莫約一秒鐘。

「拉札德，我要申請外出任務，為期一個月。」

「很抱歉，賽菲羅斯，我必須駁回你的申請，總裁的命令，SOLDIER部門必須配合，尤其你們三個。」

「唔......所以，明天SOLDIER就要開始那個什麼節目，好不容易結束工作能夠放假，沒想到竟然要被跟拍！」

「是實境節目，這消息在幾個月前就傳得沸沸揚揚，沒想到竟然是真的......」

「可惡！原本想趁休假去放鬆一下，如果被人跟拍拍到我在假日裡吃喝玩度日安吉爾肯定會把我罵一頓！真是的休假就應該放縱懶散的過阿！」

「恩......恩......」

「怎麼了？克勞德，你從剛才就一直注意手機。」

「呃......沒什麼，只是一些廣告簡訊。」

「恩？難道不是我的粉絲俱樂部發消息出來嗎？哈哈哈！還是傑內西斯的？安吉爾的？賽菲羅斯的？還是說你全都加入了？」

「都說不是了！話說回來你那麼忙，怎麼還能一次加入那麼多粉絲俱樂部！你有空看消息嗎？」

「阿？拿來打發時間挺不錯的，就像我剛才在車上從安吉爾的粉絲俱樂部裡知道節目的事。」

「你看的是康賽爾發給你的簡訊吧！」

「反正都一樣！不過，換我被跟拍時你要過來嗎？可以為了將來的知名SOLDIER之路做些事前準備！說不定還能看到你的偶像喔！」

克勞德愣了一下，然後搖頭拒絕。

\------------------------------------------------------------

「現在是早上六點十三分，我們在SOLDIER宿舍樓層，正在往賽菲羅斯公寓的路上，雖說正式開拍從七點才開始，但據說英雄賽菲羅斯從凌晨五點就開始工作，真是勤奮忙碌的大明星阿！」

「雖然這不符合規定，但要是拍到一些珍貴畫面想必相當值得收藏！這部份的片段將會收錄在此次的實境節目DVD豪華特典中，還請各為粉絲千萬不要錯過喔！」

「卡！這樣就行了！但話說回來，我們這樣直接到賽菲羅斯的宿舍門口拍攝真的不算違反規定？」

「門口不算私人領域！我們唯一犯規的地方就只有未通報提前開拍而已！上頭怪下來就只要說我們正在事前演練和準備就行了！」

「我不是說這個！我擔心的是萬一弄不好，要面對那群比巴哈姆特還恐怖的粉絲們！」

「給我拿出你扛著攝影機把鏡頭貼上斯卡雷特的勇氣來！你知道我們這次的工作有多神聖嗎！阿！就在前面！快！快點！」

攝影團隊扛著設備跟著主播衝上前，門前一名拿著資料的神羅士兵被他們嚇到。

「各位！就是這裡！英雄賽菲羅斯的住處，我們事前打聽過了，因為配合實境節目的關係所有1st的SOLDIER這個月都沒有排任務，所以賽菲羅斯應該會在房內，就讓我們按門鈴來好好的──────」

「那......那個，賽菲羅斯他......呃......不在。」

「不在？你怎麼知道？你進去看過了？」

「不......剛才得到通知，他去......處理事情，所以不在......」

女主播噘著嘴望了眼那扇門，伸出手按了門鈴。

「看樣子是真的！呿！虧我一大早爬起來灌了好幾杯咖啡！白跑一趟！」

「還好不是實境直播，不然就難收場了！那現在照原定計畫去SOLDIER休息區作第一階段的節目？」

「好吧！希望那裡的販賣部已經開門了，我需要咖啡因！」

「各位期待已久的觀眾準備好了嗎？從今天開始將進行為期一個月的SOLDIER部門實境節目！這節目會分兩個階段，第一階段將會針對觀眾好奇已久的SOLDIER內部日常及環境做詳細介紹，第二階段就是萬眾矚目的1st SOLDIER貼身跟拍實錄，請各位千萬不要轉台喔！」

「而這次節目我們特地請到了一位2nd SOLDIER作為我們的嚮導。」

「嗨！我是康賽爾，沒有人比我更清楚SOLDIER部門的運作環境！如果情況允許，說不定我還能透露一些獨家秘辛！」

「比如說英雄賽菲羅斯的日程？他平常會來SOLDIER休息區嗎？他休假都在做什麼呢？」

「阿哈哈哈，這個嘛~因為會涉及私人事務所以我不便回答，但就我所知賽菲羅斯平時最常去的地方是訓練室和圖書館，只是想碰到他要很有運氣。」

「看來英雄就像大家所想的那樣神秘呢！那麼，就讓我們一睹SOLDIER部門的內部風貌吧！首先，我們的第一站是SOLDIER專屬休息區域，阿！那是最近新晉的1st 札克斯‧菲爾嗎？」

「恩？嗨，各位，要吃早餐嗎？」

「真沒想到這麼快就碰上了一位1st SOLDIER！菲爾先生，您很常來使用休息區嗎？根據傳言，1st SOLDIER中除了您其他人都不曾來過。」

「哈哈哈！叫我札克斯就好了！我來這裡是因為吃東西都不用錢！SOLDIER的基本福利！只是味道就跟抽籤一樣，完全憑手氣！」

「札克斯說的沒錯，我印象最深刻的一次就是吃到味道像鼻屎和著泥巴再灑上糖霜下去炸過的炸排，害得我那幾天鼻孔、嘴吧和喉嚨都是那股味道，連噩夢也是。」

「SOLDIER休息區的餐廳在某種程度上都能拿來當占卜了，吃進嘴裡的味道等於你當天將會怎麼度過，有50%的靈驗度咧！」

「那麼，請問札克斯剛才早餐的味道是？」

「問他不準啦！這傢伙根本味道白痴！」

「嘿！我吃得出東西好壞差別好嗎！我還幫安吉爾做過飯呢！」

「之後就被禁止出入安吉爾的廚房了不是嗎！因為你不但把木薯澱粉當成糖，還用火焰魔石燒了安吉爾的燉肉鍋差點炸了整座公寓！」

「咳咳咳！這是很久以前的事了！」

「對於安吉爾的燉肉鍋冤魂來說可不是。」

「噗......那麼，其他三位1st SOLDIER不來這裡用餐也是因為賭博性抽籤的味道嗎？」

「恩......安吉爾是會自己下廚，不過有時候會叫外賣，至於傑內──────」

「1st SOLDIER不是在第二階段有專屬貼身跟拍嗎？把這階段的時間讓給3rd怎麼樣？或者讓給我如何？」

「唔，這位是？」

「在下羅榭，萬眾期待的明日之星！最強3rd！或許很快就是最強2nd了！」

「那些都是他的自稱！我們都叫他危險機車駕駛魔人，還有隊友自傷王和哈哈哈哈超吵扣薪達人，最近還多了──────」

「這些都是眼紅的汙衊！康賽爾！因為他們無法成為我心中的那把鑰匙！說到這個，札克斯你那位小朋友──────」

「羅榭說的沒錯！這段時間就好好介紹3rd吧！我還有事先走了！掰，康賽爾！」

「喔喔！回頭見！」

「阿？欸！等等！」

「主播小姐，來，我來重新自我介紹，我叫羅榭，是最強3rd──────」

「康賽爾先生，我們是不是應該轉移到下個地方了？比如說訓練室或是課堂教室？」

「喔，好！跟我來吧！因為大樓結構複雜路線多變，順便跟你們講講我平常走的路，方便又快速，還能避開人潮！」

「喂！鏡頭！對準我阿！喂！」

\------------------------------------------------------------

攝影團隊跟著康賽爾來到圖書館外面，一路上碰到跟健美選秀一樣擺姿勢想出名的3rd們讓主播小姐背對鏡頭狂翻白眼。

「要成為SOLDIER不能只靠肌肉，平時的自修少不了圖書館，不過也是有筆試墊底但模擬訓練拿高分的特殊案例！」

「比如說鼎鼎有名的小狗札克斯？」

「哈！大家都知道是誰！接下來我們要進去圖書館，麻煩降低音量，否則管理員會把我們轟出去！」

「唔......比我想像中的還要寬敞呢！」

「為了方便自修，還設計了隱密性高的閱讀室，為了能夠取得好成績，這些閱讀室的使用率可說是相當高。」

「但是看下來圖書館好像沒多少人呢，難不成要到了考核的時候才會進來惡補？」

「也許都在訓練，3rd可是要經過嚴格的操練才可能升為2nd，那接下來──────」

「『3rd可是要經過嚴格的操練才可能升為2nd』這句話是沒錯，但『可能』兩個字聽起來頗傷人阿！康賽爾！」

「......別跟我說你一直跟在我們後面，羅榭！你不是應該要去巡邏嗎？」

「全部的1st都聚集在米德加，除非叛亂份子想測試自己能死多快否則只要稍微有點腦子的都不會選這時候鬧事。」

「意思是你翹班了？」

「是換班！更何況拉札德總管下令所有SOLDIER都要配合節目，我跟來幫忙也沒什麼錯吧！」

「是沒什麼錯，只是會很麻煩。」

「康賽爾，我看在你階級比我高敬你三分！但如果是實戰演練我可不會給你面子！」

「等你成為2nd再來說這句話。」

「呃......那個，這麼大聲圖書館管理員不會生氣嗎？」

「那個阿姨拉肚子去了，這半小時就算在這裡開演唱會都不會有人管。」

「那給你慢慢玩！我們還有事先走了。」

「慢者！你──────」

一名抱者一疊資料、頭戴頭盔的士兵走進來，被眼前的陣仗嚇了一跳。

「唔......抱歉......」

士兵急急忙忙轉身離開。

「喔？這不是轉動我胸膛鑰匙的──────」

「圖書館禁止喧嘩，你們是文盲還是腦袋放在口袋裡沒拿出來用？」

主播小姐倒吸一口氣。

「這不是最有名的1st SOLDIER之一，傑內西斯‧拉普索道斯先生嗎！喔！竟然能如此有幸地在這裡遇見你！各位！真沒想到我們能在一天內遇見兩名1st！傑內西斯先生！能讓我們做一下訪問嗎？」

傑內西斯對著鏡頭風情萬種地笑。

「第一，那個之一很多餘，還有這裡是圖書館，第二，這裡是圖書館，第三，這裡是供人安靜閱讀、沉浸在詩詞文字中的圖書館，懂我的意思了嗎？還有，你們應該先跟拍3rd和2nd，等輪到1st時再來訪問。」

褐髮男人指著圖書館入口。

「現在，請你們往那裡，慢慢、安靜地走。」

當那群噪音來源離開圖書館後，傑內西斯回頭往圖書館深處的某間閱讀室看去，他挑了挑眉頭，若有所思。

實境節目團隊用了第一個星期去詳細介紹SOLDIER們平常使用的設施和行動路線，多虧了康賽爾的幫忙，節目的品質和反響還算不錯，撇開圖書館那段。

只是可惜的是，之後沒有再碰到其他1st，除了札克斯。

「這一個禮拜將更深入3rd和2nd的日常訓練裡，有志願成為SOLDIER的觀眾要記得做好筆記喔！」

「現在3rd剛結束每日體能操練，接下來他們要進行什麼訓練呢，康賽爾先生？」

「每天安排的訓練都不一樣，今天的是自由搏擊和交通工具駕駛課程，今天的負責教官是......喔！是札克斯！」

「之前看到的不是札克斯就是安吉爾呢，連傑內西斯有時候都會去魔石課堂授課，賽菲羅斯呢？」

「恩......他有上過幾堂劍術課，不過次數實在不多，而且要跟上他真的滿有難度。」

「這就是英雄跟凡人的差距吧！如果能夠輕易地達成那樣的高度的話就不會有那麼多人想加入SOLDIER了！」

「那可不一定！我很快就會達到那樣的高度，成為下一個英雄啦！嗨！各位觀眾！」

「哎呀！不愧對小狗之名，札克斯先生無論何時何地都是精神充沛，活力滿滿！」

「活力充沛可是SOLDIER入門首要條件之一！各位要記清楚啦！」

「各位也要記得別跟他一樣衝過頭！到時候挨的罵會比申論題的要求字數還要多！」

「康賽爾！原來你有在計算嗎？真難以置信！」

「這種事你問安吉爾就知道了！除了你還有誰最常被他罵？」

「唔唔唔！你上次不也被罵！又不是每次都只有我！」

「請問那次是誰的錯阿！不信你問克勞德！他也在！」

「啊啊別說了！還在直播錄影呢！安吉爾看到絕對又會再罵一次！」

「噗哧！請問我能知道上次發生了什麼嗎？」

「呃！沒什麼！該開始訓練了！我們走吧！」

「欸~康賽爾先生？」

「抱歉，這涉及個人隱私，無可奉告！札克斯你欠我一次！」

「知道啦！」

出乎意料的，自由搏擊課程除了那些被札克斯掀翻在地呈現各種不同姿勢的3rd之外，其餘都很普通。

「請問這個駕駛課程主要是針對某些交通工具嗎？比如說直升機？」

「各式各樣都有，因為SOLDIER必須要應付各種情況，所以許多交通工具多少都要會一些，至少要知道正確的駕駛方式，否則──────」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「......否則就會像這個危險白痴駕駛一樣，害死自己就算了還會害死隊友！」

「喂！是誰讓羅榭拿到機車鑰匙的！」

「報告！是羅榭他扯掉了另一個3rd的腰帶上的鑰匙還害他褲襠裂開！」

「報告！羅榭開始他的扣薪騎車法了請問該如何啊啊啊啊──────」

「長官！請求准許執行一級緊急避難措施！拜託！」

「啊！札克斯跳上機車衝過去了！」

「報告！現在羅榭正在騎機車跑給札克斯追！請求准許連絡安吉爾！」

「不是正在直播嗎？安吉爾看得到吧？」

「全世界都看到啦！拜託誰快讓他們停下來訓練場要被毀了啦！」

「喔喔喔！札克斯追上了！札克斯在一個花式空中翻轉途中把羅榭踹下來了！」

「札克斯萬歲！札克斯是英雄！」

「札克斯救了我們！實在太帥了！」

主播小姐對著如同極限特技飛車秀裡的表演者般酷炫落地的札克斯猛力拍手鼓掌。

「真是太酷了！各位觀眾看清楚了嗎？1st SOLDIER 札克斯那精彩炫目的機車特技！想必在這之後又會多了不少粉絲吧！札克斯先生，剛才實在是太精采了！請對著鏡頭說些什麼吧！」

「哈哈哈！沒什麼啦小菜一疊！只要做好訓練這些都輕而易舉！對吧！」

與此同時，安吉爾在他自己的公寓裡，和傑內西斯、賽菲羅斯一起看著電視，傑內西斯嘴裡嚼著兩根薯條，一個人霸占一整張沙發，撐著頭橫躺在上面，賽菲羅斯一雙長腿翹上茶几，正在將一盤口味奇異的披薩推離他，而安吉爾雙眼瞪著電視，思考著自己該擺出什麼表情或反應。

「該轉台了，整點有上一季LOVELESS的舞台劇重播。」

「你拖著我們去現場看了兩次、自己去看了三次，現在你還要看重播？」

「是四次，經典的東西看幾次都不膩！安吉爾！快轉台！不然就交出遙控器！」

「安吉爾，我就要求這一次，不要給傑內西斯遙控器。」

「你信不信我用你的臉接笨蘋果口味披薩！賽菲羅斯！」

\------------------------------------------------------------

「這世界的人怎麼不去養隻倉鼠一次滿足偷窺和幻想癖好。」

「也許你可以發在你的粉絲俱樂部裡做討論，還有傑內西斯！不准在我的沙發上吃洋芋片！我說過多少次了！」

「但是可以吃薯條？這明明是一樣的東西。」

「不一樣！洋芋片的碎屑會掉進沙發縫隙裡然後進化成螞蟻窩，之後哪天坐上去就會發現那張沙發的材質是螞蟻！」

「安吉爾你的被害妄想症越來越嚴重了。」

「就這一次，我同意賽菲羅斯，還有你房間裡的盆栽生出來的蟲子你就不擔心哪天在你睡覺的時候在鼻孔裡築巢生蟲？」

「你的被害妄想症也一樣嚴重，傑內西斯。」

「我的擔憂是有顧慮的，跟傑內西斯完全不一樣！還有，為什麼沒人去動那碗沙拉？賽菲羅斯，別說你跟傑內西斯一樣只吃垃圾食物。」

「我這是攝取每日必需熱量，SOLDIER 是個耗費體力能量的職業，別說你不知道，對吧賽菲羅斯？」

「多餘的熱量去訓練室就能消耗掉，過了中年後再開始擔心體重吧，不過在那之前你應該先擔心皺紋，安吉爾。」

「......雖然次數不多，但我真的很討厭你們同一陣線的時候。」

傑內西斯繼續啃他手裡的療癒零食，光著腳翹著腿，依舊一個人占領一張雙人沙發。

「這星期開始就是1st SOLDIER跟拍實錄，我記得第一個是小狗，希望他只會在休息區和訓練場度過他的時間。」

「札克斯有分寸，我相信他。」

「像上次的槍托全壘打？上上次的與一般士兵聯誼社交舞？上上上次的極限飛車秀？那次的那一腳還真不錯。」

賽菲羅斯像是被取悅般翹起嘴角。

「......我提點過他了，這次是貼身跟拍，焦點會完全放在他身上，札克斯明白這其中的差別。」

傑內西斯和賽菲羅斯互看一眼。

「天然滿級雷電魔石。」

「魔石多無聊！賭你浴室裡那一排高級洗髮精和潤髮乳，我贏的話就任我指定品牌味道。」

「......我贏的話，你就和LOVELESS、零食還有電視遙控器說再見。」

安吉爾嘴角抽搐。

「要賭是吧！如果我贏了──────」

「我就不在你沙發上吃洋芋片。」

「我會叫傑內西斯吃沙拉。」

傑內西斯抄起笨蘋果口味披薩往賽菲羅斯扔過去，被安吉爾完美地接住。

\------------------------------------------------------------

「各位，專屬1st SOLDIER的實境節目從這一刻開始，大家是不是像我一樣期待呢！不得不說我超興奮！能夠近距離的拍攝每個1st可不是每個人都能辦到，先跟電視機前的各位說聲抱歉！這機會已經是我的了！不過，攝影團隊會代替大家實現願望的！」

「首先！我們第一個跟拍對像就是近期人氣飆漲居，有小狗之稱的札克斯‧菲爾！昨天我們聯絡上他，約好在他的公寓門口碰面來開起跟拍活動，那麼──────」

倏地，札克斯公寓大門猝不及防地打開，年輕的SOLDIER衝了出來。

「欸，早安──────」

「沒時間了！」

說完札克斯便往電梯方向衝去。

「札克斯先生！請問你要去哪？是有任務嗎？還是有什麼危機呢？」

「沒時間解釋了！」

年輕的SOLDIER一眨眼消失在鏡頭前。

「呃！他去哪了？」

「他往電梯去了！快跟上去！」

電梯門正好打開，札克斯擋著電梯門等他們跟上。

「快快快！再慢就來不及了！」

「札......札克斯先生！這到底是？」

「等一下再解釋！我必須集中精神全力以赴！」

「唔！雖然不知道發生了什麼事，但看到札克斯先生這樣嚴肅讓我感覺好緊張！不過，就算是有敵襲，有1st SOLDIER在，我想都會平安無事的！」

電梯門緩緩打開，抵達樓層是SOLDIER休息區。

「這裡......啊！札克斯衝出去了！好快！真的好快！他一瞬間閃過了六名3rd組成的人牆！一個三角跳躍飛過了一排座位區！踩上一個3rd的肩頭做出一個前空翻！就像隻靈敏的獵犬！啊！真是漂亮的滑壘！看那個精準的前翻！有這樣的身手逛街搶限量商品時一定非常方便！他究竟要去哪呢？」

「翻越過眾多人、排除萬難要去的地方是？一定非常重要！讓札克斯集中精神全力以赴到達的地方會是？」

「大叔！卡士達鬆餅兩份！草莓和巧克力醬各半！卡士達醬要多給一些！鬆餅要焦一點！順便再來點蜂蜜還有乳酪切片！長棍麵包要烤過切對半！薯條洋蔥圈熱狗煎蛋要剛起鍋的！啊！還有今天的瑪芬全部口味都要！」

SOLDIER們沸騰了。

「靠！札克斯又是你！」

「又是札克斯！已經連續幾次了？」

「我昨天就睡在這裡怎麼還是搶不贏你阿為什麼！」

「札克斯幫我點一份！」

「沒問題康賽爾！大叔剛剛的都多加一份！還要再來三杯特大杯奶昔！」

SOLDIER們哀嚎了。

「我這個月的心靈慰藉啊！我的白月光！我的生命希望！我等一下有課吃不到了啦！」

「大叔你能不能加個班不然我們要邊哭邊訓練了！」

「札克斯！安吉爾幾乎每天下廚你怎麼不去他那裡吃早餐！」

「啊？在開我玩笑嗎？」

札克斯氣勢洶洶、正經八百地轉身。

「安吉爾的廚藝的確很棒！但是他對食物控管的有多嚴格你們知道嗎！只要少吃一點蛋白質或礦物質還是多吃一咪咪熱量我就別想逃過他的榮譽希望攻擊！甚至按表操課盯著我的三餐！還不如來大叔這裡，卡士達奶油薯條奶昔吃過癮！大叔！再追加奶酪布丁三個！」

「操！不要再加點了！」

「札克斯我用限量美女比基尼等身抱枕跟你換瑪芬！」

「蜜蜂館黃金會員卡跟你換位置！」

「我有瑪姆的按摩店頂級招待劵！」

「金碟遊樂場四天三夜免費套餐！」

「黃金路行鳥俱樂部邀請碼！」

「任何你想要的原味內褲！」

「哇操！剛剛那是誰！給我聯絡方式！」

「通通閉嘴！沒有東西能換我的位置！沒有！」

「喂！你明知道這個大叔主廚的餐點限時限量！1st SOLDIER的特權應該不包含霸佔SOLDIER休息區的點餐櫃台吧！」

羅榭從人群中走出來，一臉不滿。

「叢林法則！之前不也達成共識先搶先贏？」

「你點了三份餐！也許在這之後要達成不准替別人代點餐的共識！」

「嘖！你別因為搶不贏就──────喔！來了！」

攝影師扛著攝影機轉身，只見一名站在康賽爾身後的金髮士兵匆匆將頭盔帶上。

「來~札克斯你的餐點。」

「噢！原來另一份餐點是給轉動我心中引擎的克勞──────」

「羅榭！這個瑪芬請你吃！」

一個熱騰騰的瑪芬蛋糕砸上羅榭的側臉後不偏不倚地落在對方的手裡。

「我操你──────」

「唉唉唉唉！抱歉抱歉！我沒吃早餐低血糖一個沒瞄準！真的非常對不起！」

「呿！我沒空理你！我要去找將和我共舞的──────」

「走吧我們去吃早餐！大家快排隊喔！啊！過來吧！」

札克斯朝著士兵招手，而那名士兵則是拼命搖頭，一邊繞著康賽爾一邊遠離羅榭。

「札克斯，我們去旁邊等你，你先辦正事。」

康賽爾指了指攝影團隊後搭上士兵的肩膀走開，羅榭嘖了一聲。

「札克斯先生，沒想到你的早晨這麼熱鬧。」

「還好啦！你該看看我升上1st SOLDIER之前，有時候從早到晚和安吉爾待在訓練室裡魔鬼修練。」

「說到安吉爾先生，札克斯剛才那樣說不會挨罵嗎？」

「恩？反正他又沒看到，就算從哪裡聽說了我只要稍微解釋......」

主播小姐對著年輕的1st SOLDIER笑得燦爛。

「......已經在拍了？」

主播小姐點頭。

「不能剪掉嗎？」

主播小姐搖頭。

\------------------------------------------------------------

「札克斯先生休假日都在做什麼呢？」

吃完早餐，剛做完兩百下深蹲的札克斯大氣不喘，把上午的事情拋到腦後。

「其實也沒什麼，就可能和一些朋友打打牌，逛個街聊個天，切磋一下，或是找安吉爾他們打發時間，然後看能不能和可愛的小姐一起吃個飯──────」

主播小姐兩眼發光。

「呃......最後那句當我沒說。」

「請問札克斯有對象了嗎？據說所有1st SOLDIER目前都沒有對像，這讓所有女性們都抱著一線希望！札克斯有中意的人嗎？是怎麼樣的人呢？還是說理想中的對方是什麼樣的？」

札克斯有意無意地縮了縮。

「唔唔唔目前算是......阿哈哈，不好說啦~」

「欸~透露一下嘛！難道說已經有交往對象了？」

「呃！還沒有啦！很難為情啊這個問題哈哈哈！啊！不過來嗎？」

「那位士兵是札克斯的朋友？」

「沒錯！是個有些害羞但很棒的小傢伙！跟我一樣是鄉下出身，我們是鄉下聯盟陣線！我和他還有康賽爾只要有空就會聚在一起，偶爾也會一起出任務。」

「看樣子札克斯相當照顧對方呢！想必對札克斯來說是個特別的存在吧？」

「哈哈！當然！他是個相當重要的朋友！同樣是鄉村男孩的我們當然要互相照顧了！」

「朝夕相處加上互相扶持，走的是日久生情路線！還真是符合札克斯的風格！」

「哈哈！差不多是那樣沒錯！」

一個停頓。

「耶？」

坐在不遠處的康賽爾和一名士兵張大了嘴吧。

「各位！就在剛剛我們親耳聽見了1st SOLDIER 札克斯‧菲爾坦承有了對象！噢！這下廣大粉絲們的心要碎了！」

「啊？沒有啊我什麼都沒說阿！」

「難道不是日久生情？莫非是一見鍾情？第一次就看對了眼這樣的乾柴烈火也很符合札克斯！沒關係，我相信你的粉絲到最後都會支持你的！」

「等一下！是不是誤會了什麼？」

主播小姐伸出食指搖了搖。

「札克斯真的以為我沒察覺到嗎？那可愛的孩子一直出現在札克斯附近，而札克斯則是一直打斷別人喊他的名字以及對他的注意力，比如說那個3rd。」

「那是因為──────」

「會額外替他外帶一份限定早餐，讓他和自己的死黨成為好友，替他擋下騷擾，在別人面前稱讚他，希望和他一起上鏡頭，前幾次看見他時扎克斯總是表現出保護欲，這不就說明了嗎？」

康賽爾嘆氣搖了搖頭，士兵則是看上去虛脫無力。

「這也太牽強了吧！我們不是你想的那種關係啦！」

「欸？其實承認沒有關係的！札克斯你知道現在這種時候大家接受度很高，粉絲們說不定會因為是可愛的男孩子而選擇支持你們。」

「不是！不是那個問題啦！」

「不是嗎？啊！難道覺得他不符合普遍認為可愛的定義嗎？不要擔心！相信我的眼光！」

「都說不是了！克勞德很可愛的！我才不是擔心──────」

康賽爾拍了拍士兵的肩膀，士兵搖搖晃晃站起準備離去。

突然──────

「札克斯‧菲爾！我就知道你也覬覦著啟動我胸膛的鑰匙！拔劍吧！讓我們一較高下！站著離開的人將有資格和克勞德共舞！」

「靠！羅榭你他媽果然翹班了！你三番兩次騷擾克勞德我老早想揍你一頓！不要因為他賞了你一記完美的上踢你就大吵大鬧說他是你命中注定的對象！」

「各位！我看到了什麼？如果這世界有神那麼我肯定被神所眷顧！我竟然親眼看見一場熱映中的修羅場！還是兩名SOLDIER！雖然我不是女主角但這簡直太浪漫了！噢！這一定能寫下歷史！創造經典！永傳後世！」

「來！讓我們來訪問一下這修羅場中心的女主角！喔，是男主角！來！脫下你的頭盔讓大家瞧瞧！是個非常可愛的孩子喔各位！他的五官非常漂亮！別害羞嘛！」

「攝影師！給我好好的把那邊的修羅場還有這裡的小可愛拍下來！小可愛別跑！姊姊練過跑百米的就算穿高跟鞋也追得上你！康賽爾先生別擋！攝影師拍好！小可愛快過來──────」

正要踏進公寓的安吉爾感到一陣風從身旁劃過，他知道那是誰。

「安吉爾，有感覺到我們的英雄朋友著火了嗎？」

傑內西斯一手抓著爆米花往嘴裡塞，一手捏著遙控器。

「你終於成功把賽菲羅斯給惹火了？」

「我更傾向讓他物理上的著火，安吉爾，我們的朋友現在腦子、胸膛還有老二都是一團火。」

褐髮男人指指電視，畫面上札克斯和羅榭打成一團，主播小姐追著一個士兵到處跑，拍攝畫面在兩邊游移。

安吉爾嘆了口氣。

「札克斯真的是......這跟賽菲羅斯有什麼關係？」

傑內西斯瞇起眼。

「關係大了。」

\------------------------------------------------------------

「已經開始拍攝了？好吧，請容我事先說明，我希望這過程中盡可能避免談論到過於私人的話題。」

「要如何定義『過於私人的話題』呢？畢竟每個人的標準都不同，像對於某些人來說床鋪上的話題才算。」

「那太超過了！總之，一旦觸及我個人底線我就會拒絕回答，還麻煩各位配合。」

「那麼在這之前，能否先回答安吉爾先生是否有中意對象了呢？」

「拒絕回答！這是個非常私人的問題！」

「但是您的學生顯然不認為呢！」

「說多少次我跟克勞德不是那種關係了！」

安吉爾瞪了眼被他勒令寫一萬字悔過書的愛徒。

「我是不會回答的！就算是為了與粉絲拉近距離也不會！況且我也沒有任何對像！」

「那暗戀對象呢？」

一瞬間，安吉爾的腦海裡閃過某個穿著帽T和寬鬆四角褲，頭下腳上猶如無脊椎生物軟爛在沙發上嗑著炸雞翅和拿著電視遙控器胡亂轉台的兒時玩伴。

「無可奉告！」

「那就是有囉？」

「......我該去上課了！札克斯，今天結束前我要看見你的悔過書放在我桌上！」

攝影團隊跟著安吉爾離開，札克斯的哀號在整個樓層裡迴盪，繚繞不止。

「請問安吉爾先生的第一堂課是？」

「是戰術課程，SOLDIER不光是要熟練各種戰鬥技巧，運用肌肉的同時也要活用腦袋。」

「但札克斯感覺使用肌肉大過於使用腦袋呢？」

「唉！那傢伙真是......看來修練完全不夠！就算已經成為1st 但完全不夠成熟！身體動的比腦子還快可不行！或許有時候這樣的反應在戰場上是很大的優勢！但如果遇上諜對諜的情況可說是致命傷！」

「恩......但札克斯目前為止都漂亮的完成了任務。」

「那樣也不行！在瞬息萬變的任務中你永遠不知道下一秒會發生什麼！不好好思考下一步自顧地埋頭往前衝只會害死自己！還連帶被率領的隊伍同袍！這種對自己和隊友不負責任的態度可說是相當沒有榮譽感！」

「呃......恩......」

「我明白札克斯對於文字報告沒有任何專注力，還是2nd時每堂課上不是睡到打呼就是恍神發呆，任務簡報也是沒聽完就跑！就是因為這樣，他才更應該磨練這方面的集中力──────」

主播小姐和攝影師對看一眼後竊竊私語。

「我們該打斷他嗎？」

「......要看看他會說多久嗎？」

此後，安吉爾‧修雷針對自己的學生札克斯‧菲爾的問題絮絮叨叨了整整一個半小時。

第一堂課結束後，實境節目攝影團隊誕生了中止拍攝的衝動。

「──────你明白嗎？這種行為不但有損SOLDIER的榮譽，愧對那份希望，同時也對不起你花了長久以來的操練和時間所成為的3rd！雖說札克斯階級比你高，他也有不對的地方，但你也不該翹掉輪班在鏡頭前給大眾做錯誤示範！」

羅榭扭曲著臉，他已經被安吉爾訓斥了兩個多小時。

「長官，我剛才已經說明原因了！我這是捍衛我的舞伴！那是開啟我心中那激情熱忱的引擎的鑰匙！札克斯插足了我和克勞德之間！妨礙了我們共舞的機會！」

「我聽札克斯說了，也問過康賽爾，你沒有顧及到那孩子的感受！擅自將他當成你的對象！這會給別人造成困擾！也不是一個SOLDIER該有的行為！尊重他並守護他的榮譽與希望才是正確的情感表達方式！」

又一個多小時過後──────

「──────記住你的夢想、榮譽還有希望！SOLDIER就該擁有這些！知道了嗎！」

羅榭一臉放棄人生。

「......了解了，長官......」

「你明白就好，你的懲處會在稍晚的時間下來，希望你記取教訓，解散！」

剎那間攝影團隊彷彿吃了鳳凰羽毛滿血復活。

「終於......安吉爾先生，請問接下來的行程是？」

「半小時後會有聯合演練，在那之前我們可以稍微放鬆一下。」

「那還真是太好了！請問安吉爾先生，您常在粉絲俱樂部裡分享關於烹飪、攝影和園藝的事情，那麼您和傑內西斯與賽菲羅斯平時的話題也會聊這些嗎？」

「平時和他們兩個......」

安吉爾回想起昨日和傑內西斯爭論棉被需要收拾與否，以及三人打牌時趁隙向賽菲羅斯求證關於他著火的老二。

「......也沒什麼，會聊一些工作上的事情或戰鬥技巧，偶爾談論一些新聞，都是很普通的事。」

沒有什麼爆炸性發現讓主播小姐感到失望。

「那麼，有喜愛的食物嗎？因為安吉爾先生會自己下廚，也會給那兩位煮飯嗎？」

安吉爾想起被挑食又愛吃垃圾食物的傑內西斯和總是不好好吃飯顧著看手機的賽菲羅斯惹惱的日子。

「......笨蘋果吧，那畢竟是我和傑內西斯家鄉的特產，不過他們什麼都吃！偏食挑食都是不好的行為，更不是成熟大人該有的舉動！」

主播小姐依舊感到失望。

「那麼，平常都做什麼來打發時間呢？傳言你們會在訓練室裡互相切磋，幾次弄壞了訓練室。」

安吉爾回憶到幾次他們三人溜進訓練室，調出海德格的虛擬影像然後蒙上眼睛用自己的武器或飛鏢看誰能先射中虛擬影像的腦袋或鼠蹊部，或是用冰魔法弄出一座冰山，看誰最快雕刻出一根中指。

「......是的，我們會趁人不在時使用訓練室，就算是平常時間也得保持一線警惕，有時較量過程中難免錯估自己力道，這點我們會多加注意。」

主播小姐開始感到無聊。

「那麼，安吉爾先生──────」

「我們邊走邊談吧，聯合演練的事前準備差不多開始了。」

「喔，好......」

主播小姐暗自嘆了口氣。

\------------------------------------------------------------

訓練場上的人員做著份內的工作，跟著安吉爾的節目團隊正卯足全力套出三大1st不為人知的一面。

「比試的時候有去紀錄說誰贏的次數多嗎？是賽菲羅斯嗎？會不會做一些賭注呢？安吉爾先生知道你們三位的粉絲為了誰最強一直爭論不休嗎？」

安吉爾抽了抽嘴角，他知道要是回答不好傑內西斯絕對跟他沒完。

「賽菲羅斯的確是相當強勁的對手，但我和傑內西斯也有各自擅長的技能，比如說魔法和肉搏戰，去爭執我們三人誰比較強是沒有意義的！」

「但是安吉爾先生的粉絲認為您有著無法超越的部份，那就是烹飪！主婦級的粉絲們認為光是這點就碾壓其他兩位了！」

「唔，多謝抬愛！其實親自下廚也是一種樂趣和成就，也能確保食物的營養和乾淨，我推薦各位去嘗試看看。」

「雖然安吉爾先生這麼說是挺讓人躍躍欲試，但事前準備和事後清理光是用想的就讓人覺得不便......」

「這種想法是不行的！抱持著這種──────」

倏地，安吉爾的手機傳來簡訊的通知聲。

「唔，稍等我一下。」

主播小姐鬆了口氣。

「喔，好的。」

安吉爾點開了簡訊，那是傑內西斯傳來的。

G：看你的四點鐘方向，快！

安吉爾不疑有他地照做，但他的四點鐘方向什麼都沒有，也沒有傑內西斯，正當他想問怎麼回事時又收到了一則簡訊。

G：你的九點鐘方向，現在！

安吉爾依然照辦，卻也是什麼都沒有，此時又是一封簡訊。

S：你的十二點鐘方向。

看見賽菲羅斯的簡訊安吉爾越發覺得奇怪，但還是朝十二點鐘方向看去。

S：不對，看正上方。

安吉爾抬頭，頭頂一片晴朗祥和。

A：怎麼回事？你們要我看什麼？

傑內西斯傳了一連串的大笑表情圖片在他們的專屬群組裡。

S：沒什麼，只是想看看你在一片空地上東張西望到處看而已。

傑內西斯再度傳了好幾個表情圖片，每個都充分表達了褐髮男人的情緒。

「安吉爾先生，發生什麼事了嗎？從剛才您就一直四處轉頭。」

「......沒什麼。」

手機又傳來了簡訊提示聲，安吉爾充滿戒備地點開，傑內西斯傳了一部不到一分鐘的短片在群組裡，安吉爾立刻收起手機，就算不打開他也知道那是什麼。

「安吉爾先生，您還好嗎？您的臉色不是很好。」

「......我很好。」

安吉爾很認真地思考他是否該將那兩個戰力破表但行為卻跟智障沒兩樣的友人列為拒絕往來戶。

安吉爾的跟拍實錄接近尾聲，主播小姐決定為了節目效果奮力一搏。

「那個，安吉爾先生會和朋友開些玩笑嗎？還是說些有趣的笑話呢？聽您的形容感覺私底下好像也頗嚴肅呢，適時的放鬆也是為了之後的戰鬥鋪路。」

「恩，平常的話的確會開些小玩笑。」

「介意分享一下嗎？」

「喔，有一次傑內西斯過來我的公寓，我問他茶還是酒，他說酒，我說錯了，是蜂蜜薄荷茶。」

主播小姐的表情停止了十秒。

「呃哈哈......啊，還有其他嗎？」

「恩，有一次我叫住了賽菲羅斯和他聊了點事情，之後我一邊掏口袋一邊說拿用這個去吃想吃的東西。」

「那是......？」

「一隻米德加B餐廳外送附贈的環保湯匙。」

主播小姐的表情有些扭曲。

「......安吉爾先生還真是......風趣......」

「唔，還有一次！我們三個聚在一起討論一件事，那時討論得沒有結果，後來我想氣氛紓緩一下，而且也快到吃飯時間，就喊出一句我知道了！我知道要吃什麼了，這樣。」

主播小姐摀住了臉。

「對了！還有──────」

此時，安吉爾的手機響起。

「啊，抱歉，我接個電話。」

電話接通後傳來傑內西斯的聲音。

【安吉爾‧修雷！我在此鄭重地懇求你即刻發佈卸下1st SOLDIER 的職位並公告大眾你其實並非巴諾拉出身也不是和我一同長大的朋友更沒有和我及賽菲羅斯關係友好我們其實不認識沒說過話也不會三不五時聚在一起也不會一起聊天開那些沒有深度素質高度甚至到了荼毒境界又廢又爛的──────】

聲音戛然而止，過不久後安吉爾的手機再度響起。

【安吉爾。】

這次是賽菲羅斯。

【傑內西斯捏爆了自己的手機，他說要你賠他一個，還有要我傳話給你說你他媽丟了所有SOLDIER的臉，尤其是我們兩個，順帶一提我和他有一樣的想法。】

賽菲羅斯在電話另一邊冷笑一聲。

【自我了斷吧。】

被掛斷電話後，安吉爾一臉莫名地看向一旁的兩人。

「有那麼誇張？」

主播小姐一臉空白，在瘋狂吐槽然後被粉絲和上司砲轟與秉持專業保住飯碗維持生計之間，他高明地選擇了後者。

傑內西斯怒氣沖沖地離開賽菲羅斯公寓門口，但就在踏進自己住處的那一霎，突然想起方才在賽菲羅斯的客廳裡看見了某樣明顯不屬於他英雄朋友的東西。

他像隻從廚房偷到一條大魚的貓般裂嘴一笑，剛才的惱怒一掃而空。

\------------------------------------------------------------

傑內西斯打了個小小的呵欠往SOLDIER辦公室走去，擺脫跟拍上一位陰霾的主播小姐和攝影師緊跟著他。

「請問是昨天處理工作到很晚嗎？傑內西斯先生，還是研讀LOVELESS忘了時間呢？」

「恩......嘖，隔音效果也太好了......」

「欸？」

「沒什麼，不過就是一次隱匿的戰略性行動而已。」

「咦？昨天有行動嗎？但據我所知為了配合節目1st SOLDIER的行程都──────」

「只是我個人的小小研究，不值得一提。」

「如果不是機密性任務的話，要不要和粉絲們分享一下呢？粉絲們對於您的部份抱著相當大的期待呢。」

他們抵達了SOLDIER辦公室門口。

「抱歉，這部份我先保留，接下來1st SOLDIER要進行臨時會議，你們該──────」

「保留什麼？傑內西斯，你是該保留關於昨晚在我房門前站了四個小時這件事，或許你該解釋一下。」

總管拉札德還沒有來，但SOLDIER辦公室裡已經聚集了所有1st SOLDIER，包括被一萬字報告扣光血條的札克斯和見到就讓傑內西斯一肚子火的安吉爾，當然還有賽菲羅斯。

「嘖，看來你沒有忙到沒注意嗎......」

「忙什麼？傑內西斯你昨晚去賽菲羅斯門口站崗了？」

「你什麼時候對我的公寓感興趣了？」

「〝他偽裝了身分 和女人過著匿蹤的生活  
並且相信那份幸福會存在直至永恆〞」

「你沒事唸起LOVELESS做什麼？」

「喔~我只是感嘆，賽菲羅斯，只是感嘆而已。」

「這沒有解釋你去蹲賽菲羅斯公寓門口的行為，傑內西斯。」

「我不知道你想幹什麼，但我希望不要有下次。」

傑內西斯狡黠一笑。

「感到緊張了嗎？還是感到擔心受怕呢？噢~我得好好享受這個時刻！」

「我只感覺你該找個正常點的嗜好，傑內西斯。」

「傑內西斯，你還沒有回答我的問題！別以為我沒有發現你刻意忽略我！」

「既然發現了就好好配合！安吉爾！你的那些丟臉玩笑簡直是SOLDIER之恥！」

「說的好像上次我在講環保湯匙的橋段時笑到抽筋掉下沙發手抖到拿不了水杯的人不是你一樣！」

「那是以前的事了！不記得了！我從不留戀過去！」

「你架子上那些從老家帶來的舊手工藝品也不記得了？」

「是阿，那些手工藝品還是我──────」

「〝野獸們的戰爭所帶來的世界終焉之時  
女神自冥空飛舞降臨〞──────」

「這時候拿LOVELESS來轉移話題太硬了，還是說LOVELESS已經成了你在爭論上趨於弱勢的擋箭牌？」

「請問──────」

所有人看向攝影團隊，除了依舊靈魂出竅的札克斯。

「傑內西斯先生也是賽菲羅斯先生的粉絲嗎？不然怎麼跑去蹲──────」

「出去。」

\------------------------------------------------------------

會議結束，總管拉札德率先離開，傑內西斯和安吉爾拖著還在昏死的札克斯走出辦公室，剩賽菲羅斯一人留在裡面，似乎讀著什麼報告。

「賽菲羅斯先生是要留下來繼續其他工作？」

「他有時會多留一段時間，說是要整理工作或會議內容，SOLDIER辦公室不容易有人打擾。」

途中，一名士兵低著頭與他們擦肩而過。

「......」

「傑內西斯先生？」

褐髮男人露出一抹惡質微笑。

「忘記東西了，回去拿。」

安吉爾提著得意門生的後領，狐疑地思考著他不記得傑內西斯有帶什麼東西去開會。

傑內西斯回到SOLDIER辦公室前刻意停下一秒鐘才走進去，滿意地看到賽菲羅斯不悅的雙眼和士兵僵硬的身影。

「我來拿忘記的東西。」

「那你坐下幹嘛？」

「喔~不急，反正我今天的行程相當寬鬆，恩？怎麼有個士兵在這裡？」

「......來送報告的。」

「是嗎？那麼匯報一下，士兵，海德格那裡又有什麼事情特別需要動用到幾乎沒有休假的1st SOLDIER？還是他又做了什麼決定導致了需要1st SOLDIER的結果？」

士兵繃緊了嘴唇，臉埋在頭盔底下看不見表情。

「傑內西斯，你不是忘記東西？」

「那可以先緩緩！士兵，進行你的匯報。」

「他只是來送資料的，不會知道那些。」

「『只是』而已嗎？」

「......你想說什麼？」

「什麼都沒有，你認為我想說什麼？」

「我不去做那些猜想，你何不去找安吉爾？」

「我現在對安吉爾沒什麼興趣，況且對他我的火氣還沒消。」

「你可以去他的公寓消氣，反正他擋不住你。」

「那也可以暫緩，士兵，你叫什麼名字？」

「突然問名字做什麼？別忘了你後面跟著攝影團隊，突增困擾。」

「你的還是他的？」

賽菲羅斯瞇起眼。

「你已經找到你的東西了，傑內西斯，你可以回去了。」

「可我才剛坐下。」

「你找到了，可以走了。」

「〝即使如此 三人的心依舊緊緊相連  
因為想再次攜手解開謎題的 這份約束〞」

「我可沒有。」

「真是無情啊！賽菲羅斯，身為你敵手和朋友的我同時感到高興及難過！」

「那說明你精神分裂了！」

傑內西斯壞笑著。

「賽菲羅斯，我的朋友！我得謝謝你帶給我的娛樂！送你兩張LOVELESS歌劇票劵如何？」

「......留著找安吉爾去吧。」

褐髮1st SOLDIER心情極佳地離開辦公室。

攝影團隊跟著傑內西斯離開後的一分鐘，確定門外沒有人的賽菲羅斯對士兵點點頭，士兵鬆了口氣拿下頭盔，宛如陸行鳥的金髮調皮地翹著，朝著向他伸出手的賽菲羅斯走去。

\------------------------------------------------------------

之後的一整天，傑內西斯在整棟大樓與賽菲羅斯不期而遇。

在某個露天平台上。

「賽菲羅斯！朋友，米德加的風景就這麼百看不厭？」

在某處逃生階梯上。

「在這種地方做什麼呢？賽菲羅斯，躲人不是你的作風，所以是在等人？」

在神羅大樓觀景台上。

「還真是喜歡高的地方呢，賽菲羅斯，往下看久了小心別讓自己掉下去。」

在某處能看到訓練場的地方上。

「〝即使兩人間的約束消失  
也深深的相信必定會再度重逢〞」

「......」

「說說看，賽菲羅斯，兩個人之間會因為距離還是身分差距過大而失去羈絆嗎？」

「......」

「還是說會因為似有若無的輿論與流言而令那份珍貴的情感消磨殆盡呢？」

賽菲羅斯蹙眉，沒回半句話。

「需要安靜的空間是嗎？那我先走了。」

傑內西斯朝著離一段距離的攝影團隊揮手，示意他們跟上。

「傑內西斯先生今天一直碰見賽菲羅斯先生，請問這是湊巧嗎？」

「可以那麼說，畢竟我沒有跟蹤的癖好。」

「但是您卻去蹲賽菲羅斯先生的門口──────」

傑內西斯猛然轉過身，攝影師被嚇的晃了一下攝影機。

「第一，我不是賽菲羅斯的粉絲！現在不是以後也不是！第二，我沒有跟蹤尾隨的嗜好，對賽菲羅斯更沒有！」

主播小姐轉了轉眼睛。

「但是您剛才說的那些......」

「只是有感而發。」

「......那些很像在說兩個相愛的人會因為世俗眼光衍生出問題然後影響到感情......」

「大致上的意思是那樣沒錯。」

主播小姐安靜了，攝影師安靜了，傑內西斯也安靜了，他們瞪著彼此沉默了將近一分鐘。

「......第三，我跟賽菲羅斯只是朋友！還有對手！頭號對手！」

「唔......傑內西斯先生，這些年在神羅工作有遇到什麼感覺比較特別的對象嗎？」

「沒有，能讓我覺得特別的人少之又少。」

「喔......」

「......我再重複一次，我跟賽菲羅斯只是朋友兼對手，僅此而已。」

「難道就沒有什麼人能幸運的成為傑內西斯先生那個特別的對象嗎？」

傑內西斯頓了一下，接著翻了個白眼。

「......那個囉嗦的傢伙是該覺得幸運......」

「欸？傑內西斯先生剛才──────」

「你幻聽了。」

褐髮男人朝圖書室走去，他打算在那裡打發剩餘的時間，然而，當他再一次〝意外地〞巧遇賽菲羅斯並揶揄對方一番，成功地收到來自英雄的滅世殺氣。

\------------------------------------------------------------

賽菲羅斯往圖書室大門瞧了一眼，一名剛推門而入的神羅士兵撞見這麼大陣仗便連忙縮了回去，將門關上。

「朋友，在等什麼人嗎？」

英雄惡狠狠地瞪了傑內西斯和攝影團隊一眼，除了褐髮SOLDIER外其餘人皆瑟縮了一下。

「......有什麼事嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是想找個地方度過剩餘的時間，圖書室是個不錯的地點，安靜隱密。」

「......」

「有什麼不妥嗎？你看起來像一條嘴裡獵物被突然搶走然後咬到自己舌頭的蛇。」

「你想太多了。」

「還沒有你想的多，朋友。」

賽菲羅斯站起身，像個被灌滿殺氣狀態的冰雕。

「失陪了。」

傑內西斯笑得沒心沒肺。

「下一回輪到你被跟拍，賽菲羅斯，別忘記拉札德的叮嚀。」

衝回公寓的銀髮英雄拿出手機，一則未讀訊息澆熄了他的火氣。

小鳥：他們在那裡所以沒辦法過去，抱歉。

S：節目結束前先別去那裡，也別靠近傑內西斯。

小鳥：果然發現了......

S：我會搞定他，那個白癡還有再騷擾你嗎？

小鳥：他好像因為被安吉爾先生處罰所以他的直屬上司把他掉去別的巡邏路線。

賽菲羅斯嘖了一聲。

S：再有下次，我會親自動手。

小鳥：雖然他是個3rd，但我能解決的。

S：我明白，只是很不高興。

對方傳了個有著三顆愛心的笑臉圖案過來。

小鳥：下一回的跟拍沒問題嗎？

銀髮人感到一陣煩躁。

S：忍過去就沒事了。

小鳥：先預祝你一切順利。

S：這種事情本身就是個災難。

小鳥：結束後也許可以休個假。

英雄的嘴角微翹。

S：可以納入考慮。

「各位！我相信許多人和我一樣，等待這令人興奮到一整晚無法睡覺的一刻！我們終於迎來了這部分！天啊我甚至不知道該說些什麼！我剛才已經尖叫過兩輪了！我超想繼續尖叫！但是秉持著專業和服務我會努力收斂的！」

「就在剛才我們收到消息，英雄賽菲羅斯要先處理一些工作所以會晚一點開始節目，不過！我想各位和我一樣願意等的！背負重責大任的英雄部論等多久都是值得的！」

「那麼目前我們就先在SOLDIER休息區等候吧，順便來瞧瞧今天的餐點......欸？那不是上次的小可愛嗎？」

金髮士兵慌慌張張地戴上頭盔。

「又見面了小可愛！來這裡找札克斯嗎？今天那位大叔不在所以沒有特製餐點~上次在訓練場來不及給你做個小訪問，不如現在做吧？上電視的機會難得！來~看鏡頭！」

「唔，不好意思，這位是我找來幫忙工作的！所以──────」

「喔~是康賽爾先生！請問是什麼樣的工作呢？札克斯平常很忙吧小可愛你是怎麼跟他去約會呢？為了把握時間就在大樓裡約會嗎？還是會特別找個地方比如說外面的酒吧？」

士兵死命搖頭。

「都不是嗎？難道是圓盤底下？札克斯是1st SOLDIER 所以不用擔心安全疑慮！要不要介紹一下圓盤底下的約會勝地給大家參考一下呢？也可以說說你門交往的經過喔！」

士兵拼死命地搖頭。

「上一次札克斯已經說他們只是朋友了！這樣會給他造成困擾的！」

「會說對方很可愛的朋友？恩，我持保留態度。」

康賽爾無語，在心裡把札克斯罵成了笨狗。

「我們還有工作要先──────」

突然，一隻手環上士兵的肩頭緊緊摟住。

「不用保留什麼態度，札克斯覬覦啟動我胸膛裡引擎的鑰匙是再明顯不過的事實！以朋友的名義不斷地阻撓我們共舞的機會！是個名不正言不順的競爭者！」

「......羅榭！你他媽應該要在米德加邊緣巡邏才對吧！連續曠職是要被懲處的還有放開克勞德！」

康賽爾推著3rd的肩膀，士兵則是用力推離羅榭的臉，給了對方一個肘擊、膝蓋踢擊和鼠蹊重擊，但均被擋下。

「我可是有備而來！雖然你的上踢令我魂牽夢縈，回味無窮！觸動我心中深埋已久的激情！但我更想和你在競速場上共舞！只有你，和我。」

士兵瞪了他一秒，打出一記上鉤拳，反被羅榭握在手裡。

「噢！我親愛的，不需要這麼激烈地答應。」

「作夢去──────」

某扇自動門打開了，明明只是一扇很普通的門，但在開啟的那一霎卻自動帶入電影中慢動作特寫那般，不疾不徐地敞開，像是重量級或是死而復生或是美型帥氣到讓你希望主角和他結婚的超火辣屌炸角色自帶背景音樂般的隆重登場。

賽菲羅斯走了出來。

休息區瞬間安靜無聲，高級沉默魔石還辦不到這點，英雄的一雙冷冽眼光射向捏著小兵肩膀和拳頭的3rd，羅榭覺得自己已經死了一遍。

「士兵，回到你的崗位上。」

康賽爾迅速擠開羅榭拉著小兵離去。

「解釋你的行為，SOLDIER 。」

「......我、我只是在表示我的──────」

「將私人事務影響到他人，扣分，在他人工作時段妨礙，扣分，當著實境節目作出有害SOLDIER 風評的行為，扣分，曠職，扣分，和你的SOLDIER 生涯道別吧。」

「我沒有曠職！長官！我申請到了換班！我這裡有申請表格和上司簽章！您不能就這樣開除我！」

賽菲羅斯記下了那位上司的名字。

「你下一場訓練是什麼時候？」

「......三十分鐘後......」

「訓練提前，五分鐘後到訓練室集合。」

整個休息區都聽見了羅榭的抽氣聲。

「賽、賽菲羅斯先生！請問這是要替3rd做訓練嗎？您之前鮮少給3rd或2nd進行授課和操練怎麼這次這麼突然？會是什麼樣的課程呢？劍術課嗎？」

「是劍術課。」

主播小姐雙眼發光。

「不！不行！我不能尖叫！各位！待會千萬別眨眼！這是千載難逢的機會！近距離欣賞賽菲羅斯先生藝術般的劍技！記得別眨眼啊！」

「不過賽菲羅斯先生不帶正宗嗎？難道不會示範給3rd看嗎？還是只會口頭上的指導而已呢？」

「會示範。」

主播小姐閃著星星眼。

「我真是被神所寵愛眷顧呢！以往看不見未來的加班地獄終於有了回報！噢我快說不出話來了！我的人生竟然能如此圓滿！」

「不知道那些3rd會不會和我一樣興奮到說不出話來呢？賽菲羅斯先生一定知道自己是多麼令人崇拜吧！由英雄親自訓練簡直就是從天而降的禮物呢！賽菲羅斯先生，對待會的3rd們有什麼話要說的嗎？或是精神勉勵？」

「沒有。」

主播小姐避開鏡頭轉向攝影師，激動得漲紅了臉。

「呀！他超帥超酷聲音超蘇簡直是神如果他去創新興宗教我絕對會入教成為左右護法──────」

攝影師示意主播小姐冷靜點。

「咳，那麼往前就是這幾天我們一直造訪的訓練室，看來已經有人在裡面了，喔~剛才那位3rd也在。」

3rd們看見賽菲羅斯踏進訓練室個個緊張地做出喉嚨吞嚥的動作。

賽菲羅斯鎖上了門，羅榭抖了一下。

「你，出列。」

羅榭只差沒捏著老二走出來。

「呃，賽菲羅斯先生沒有帶正宗──────」

銀髮人從某個3rd那裡借用了神羅標準配備用劍。

「借用一下。」

所有3rd都看起來惴惴不安。

「我通常不示範，但這次破例。」

劍指向羅榭，3rd深呼吸好幾口氣。

「好吧！這是我能遠近馳名的好機會！成為下一個英雄！」

羅榭拔劍刺向賽菲羅斯，賽菲羅斯跟拍蚊子一樣把他搧飛，然後英雄擺出為人熟知的架式，讓所有在場的人有幸觀摩到八刀一閃、獄門、縮地、居合斬。

「真是讓人大飽眼福！」

事後主播小姐捧著臉幸福地說。

\------------------------------------------------------------

羅榭被他的同袍七手八腳地抬去醫療室，剩餘的3rd則是處於崇拜和驚嚇半參地望著賽菲羅斯離開。

「真不愧是賽菲羅斯！揮刀出招的姿勢帥氣又優雅！電視機前的各位想必對英雄賽菲羅斯的尊崇又更上一層了吧！看來下一次的SOLDIER 招募又要人數爆滿了！」

「那麼請問賽菲羅斯先生，接下來有安排什麼行程嗎？沒有任務和工作的時候都怎麼度過的呢？是去圖書室打發時間嗎？還是會和傑內西斯和安吉爾去訓練室比劃呢？」

「沒有固定。」

「那請問有什麼嗜好興趣嗎？因為賽菲羅斯先生的日常作息太神祕了粉絲們相當好奇呢！是閱讀嗎？還是電影呢？還是隱藏身分出去逛街或品嘗美食嗎？」

「看情況。」

「所以是都會嗎？呀！各位觀眾，哪天在路上記得眼睛睜亮點，說不定會發現一個喬裝的英雄站在你旁邊喔！請問賽菲羅斯先生有什麼私房景點或餐廳呢？是一個人去嗎？還是和傑內西斯及安吉爾一起呢？」

「......」

「還是說和其他人呢？說到這點，賽菲羅斯先生在神羅工作至今肯定有無數追求者吧？這其中有沒有讓賽菲羅斯先生覺得特別的人呢？」

銀髮人停下腳步，低下頭似乎在思考，接著他拿出手機看似在傳簡訊。

「不過，身為英雄的工作量那麼大，要找到合適的對象怕也不容易，所以各位粉絲暫時能鬆口氣了！也許將來你們之中有那麼一個幸運的人能成為賽菲羅斯的──────」

「有。」

「──────另一......欸？什麼？」

神羅英雄邁開步伐。

「請問，剛才那是什麼意思？」

「我覺得特別的人。」

主播小姐停止運轉了十秒，攝影師也張大了嘴吧。

「請、請問──────」

「私人事務，恕不回答。」

「是神羅的員工嗎？已經交往了嗎？交往一段時間了吧？所以剛才是公開戀情嗎？賽菲羅斯先生想必做了很多準備才公開的吧？噢！這下幾乎整個米德加的人都要心碎了！雖然很痛但我會堅強的！請問對方是粉絲嗎？怎麼認識的？」

倏地，賽菲羅斯的手機響起，正好打斷主播小姐一連串的詢問。

「怎麼了？」

來電的是拉札德。

【科學研究部門有東西跑了出來，他們請求位置最近的SOLDIER 協助支援。】

言下之意他是最近的一個，賽菲羅斯厭惡地皺眉。

「......什麼東西？」

【事發突然，他們沒有給很詳盡的資料，只提到金色的毛髮、藍色的眼睛、體型偏小，似乎是今天被帶進科學部門，來不及做處置就跑出去了，希望能盡快抓回去。】

神羅英雄繃緊嘴角聽完，克制住外溢的殺氣掛掉電話，緊接著撥打起另一通。

鈴聲響到第五下，沒有人接。

「賽菲羅斯先──────哇靠他也走太快了！快！我們快跟上！」

「有看到他往哪邊嗎？有嗎？怎麼突然跑掉了！這樣節目怎麼進行！我還看不夠聽不夠的聞不夠！可惡！」

\------------------------------------------------------------

傑內西斯挑著眉靠著牆，在胸前抱著雙手好整以暇地望著賽菲羅斯陰沉著臉朝他走來。

「怎麼回事？」

「科學部門的某個助理私自攜帶不合規定之生物進入工作場所導致的脫逃事件，就這樣。」

賽菲羅斯看向某位研究助理懷裡的金毛藍眼路行鳥雛鳥，暗自鬆了口氣。

「朋友，你鬆口氣了是吧？」

「你的錯覺。」

「你剛才一臉要把整棟大樓拆掉的表情可不是我的錯覺，再說了，拉札德從頭到尾沒提到是實驗品或是人，倒是某個人想太多以為自己那位特別的人被帶進了實驗室！」

傑內西斯超沒良心地笑。

「不過你該覺得慶幸，寶條不在，也不怎麼看電視，不然他肯定問起。」

「......你為什麼會在這裡？」

「路過。」

「只是路過？」

「不然你以為呢？」

賽菲羅斯挑起眉。

「看來想太多的不只是我而已。」

然後，神羅英雄滿意地看著褐髮SOLDIER 努力壓抑被揭穿的尷尬情緒。

「......是你的錯覺！」

「那可說不準。」

「我想的可沒你多，至少沒有你燃燒的老二多！」

「關於這點，我敢說你的老二燒的比我久，傑內西斯。」

褐髮男人垮下了臉，賽菲羅斯輕笑地看著朋友維持鎮定卻又悻悻然地離去。

此時，手機響起通知音效。

小鳥：怎麼了？跟拍出了什麼事情嗎？

S：怎麼沒接電話？

小鳥：咖啡翻倒了，在救資料。

看到這裡，賽菲羅斯心中的忐忑才完全消散。

S：沒事，晚點再跟你說。

小鳥：好。

小鳥：那個......已經說了嗎？

S：說了，不用擔心。

小鳥：只是有點緊張......

S：什麼都別想，安心吧。

銀髮人收起手機，快步離開科學部樓層，比起這地方他更願意去面對那些比起科學部沒那麼令他厭惡的鏡頭。

神羅英雄看著朝他衝來攝影團隊搶在主播小姐把麥克風戳過來前制止一切提問。

「我已經說過不回答任何相關問題。」

「但、但是......」

「我只再說一句，沒有事物能質疑或影響他對於我的特別，我也不需要其他的評判和論述，就是這樣。」

主播小姐和攝影師目瞪口呆地愣在原地。

「我還有工作，必須提早結束節目， 失陪了。」

稍晚時候──────

Z：欸，看到了嗎？

C：有。

Z：哇操我都不知道賽菲羅斯藏了這麼久！他的粉絲團一直在澄清那些話不是告白也不是公開戀情，不過我看那簡直是另一種層次的示愛了！

C：恩。

Z：我今天被問了上千次知不知道對方是誰有沒有見過，連安吉爾都不知道我怎麼會曉得！不過，你有猜會是什麼人嗎？已經有賭盤開神羅員工、非神羅員工，還有五台人咧！說什麼相愛相殺超浪漫！

C：沒有猜。

Z：你還好吧克勞德？因為偶像突然宣布死會所以在難過嗎？沒關係別難過！哥哥我晚點買消夜過去安慰你！康賽爾也在喔！順便慶祝羅榭那白痴至少在醫療室三星期出不來！

C：好。

Z：賽菲羅斯的粉絲團還在否認哈哈哈！傑內西斯的在猜是不是就是傑內西斯！我快笑死了！他們還腦補了文本！安吉爾的倒是很冷靜！啊，我先去結帳！等等見！

克勞德收起手機，徒勞地試圖用雙手將臉蛋上、耳朵上的緋紅抹去。

\------------------------------------------------------------

「克勞德你生病了嗎？臉好紅！恩？沒發燒嗎？」

「呃，我沒事！只是早上操練時太陽曬太多了。」

「是嗎？來補點水分吧！我們把飲料區的每一種飲料都買了一瓶，來來來盡量喝！康賽爾別看手機了！快過來吃你的消夜！」

「別吵！我正看到精采的地方！紅皮大衣的接力小說更新的超快！啊！新的討論出來了！」

「什麼東西？那些人光憑幾句話就能生出一套百科全書嗎？太誇張了！」

「別小看人類的想像力！啊，最新的討論是......〝硬把那兩位湊作一起可以嗎？畢竟當事人什麼都沒說。〞」

「沒錯沒錯！就算是我也無法想像他們兩個有什麼，再說安吉爾也沒有──────」

「〝不說不代表沒有，不能單就表面去判斷，話說有人知道誰上誰下嗎？〞」

「噗咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！」

「......」

「〝小孩子才吵上下！輪流啦！〞〝我比較好奇誰的老二比較大？〞〝當然是傑內西斯啦！〞」

「康賽爾！那些是什麼鬼東西？」

「紅皮大衣最熱門的討論留言。」

「那不是重點！拜託顧慮一下還有個涉世未深的純情小孩在場好嗎！克勞德快忘掉剛剛的十秒鐘不然晚上做噩夢！」

「呃......我......」

「他們對於老二的討論超認真的！銀髮精英的成員也過來吵了，堅持英雄除了手上那把正宗長度無人能及以外連下面的武器尺寸也不落人後，還有人提到如果要求證的話應該要找安吉爾。」

「啊？關安吉爾什麼事啊？」

「因為安吉爾最接近他們兩個，甚至有人提到說不定傑內西斯只是煙霧彈，其實安吉爾才是，然後榮譽守護者就跳下來辯護了。」

「什麼跟什麼......不要等等又有誰冒出其實是我之類的......」

「有啊！剛剛發的，說〝不要忘記還有一個札克斯，雖然他有男朋友，但結婚前什麼都有可能。〞」

「幹！幹嘛要扯到我！還有說多少次了我跟克勞德只是朋友！賽菲羅斯怎麼不乾脆直接開記者會和他男朋友手牽手公布算了！1st SOLDIER 的名聲要毀在修羅場和老二上了！啊啊啊我在說什麼──────」

「唔......對不起......」

「不是你的錯克勞德，是札克斯自己的大腦漏洞搞出來的，你不用跟他道歉。」

「欸！我那樣說哪有什麼錯！明明是那個主播小姐自己誤會！」

「誰叫你要說那些讓人誤會的話！〝克勞德很可愛的！〞，要我重播給你看嗎？」

克勞德一臉愧疚又尷尬，而手機簡訊通知正好轉移他的注意力。

IHPES：你現在方便嗎？

C：我和札克斯還有康賽爾一起。

IHPES：會很久？

C：有可能，晚一點？

IHPES：我等你。

C：好。

C：粉絲俱樂部現在沸沸揚揚，沒有被影響嗎？

IHPES：我沒有，但安吉爾看得很認真，而傑內西斯很吵。

克勞德傳了個臉上有一滴汗的表情過去。

IHPES：別擔心了。

C：我什麼都沒說。

IHPES：我感覺得出來。

克勞德微微笑起。

C：晚點見。

IHPES：恩。

「克勞德，你在和誰傳簡訊？怎麼笑得跟被我約吃飯的櫃台小姐一樣！喔！女朋友是不是？快從實招來！」

克勞德白了他一眼。

\------------------------------------------------------------

半夜。

「......」

「還在擔心？」

「沒有，只是在想那天差一點就被看見了。」

「......公關部最好別再搞一次這種企劃。」

克勞德笑了笑。

「粉絲俱樂部都在討論你說的人是誰，他們都在猜是傑內西斯或是安吉爾，還有人猜札克斯，札克斯剛才一直在大叫別扯到他。」

賽菲羅斯哼了一聲。

「他該瞧瞧安吉爾的反應，傑內西斯粉絲所寫的肥皂劇被他當成學術文章來看。」

「他在研究劇情？」

「不，我瞄了他的手機一眼，是做愛的部分。」

「安吉爾先生在研究......什麼？」

「沒什麼好驚訝的，他大概在想那些粉絲長期鑽研傑內西斯的喜好，寫出來的色情文學應該多少能當作參考。」

「可是他連告白都沒有......」

「不管他，傑內西斯自己也當作不知道，我對牽紅線這種事沒興趣。」

「至於我們......你會先告訴他們吧？就算傑內西斯已經發現了。」

「傑內西斯不會主動說這種事，所以還是得找個機會說。」

「唔......」

「在想什麼？」

「我沒接到的那通電話，發生什麼事了？」

「......我臨時接到一通拉札德的電話，說科學部有東西逃跑了，金毛藍眼，體型偏小。」

克勞德專心聽著。

「......我以為是你......」

「......」

「......」

「......結果呢？」

賽菲羅斯看了看克勞德，突然笑出來。

「是一個研究助理私自帶進來的黃金路行鳥雛鳥。」

「......」

「挺像的。」

「一點也不像！」

賽菲羅斯低沉的笑聲輕鬆愜意。

「呃！別弄！」

「怎麼？我可是放任你對我為所欲為了。」

「如果單指頭髮的話的確是！但其他地方可沒有！」

「恩？比如說？」

「比如說──────唔！」

「沒聽見。」

「比如說我五個小時後有執勤，我們該出去了。」

「......說你不舒服，請假。」

「我不舒服的理由要寫什麼？別又跟我說體能耗盡無法動彈！」

「就寫腹部不適。」

「拉肚子？」

「不，不是。」

「那是──────呃！你！」

「待會就知道了。」

「該不會......嗚！別！都已經......」

賽菲羅斯親吻了克勞德。

「你說的對，我是該休假一陣子。」

「......在那之前......恩！先把浴室......恢復原狀吧......」

六個小時後，克勞德慵懶地窩在賽菲羅斯胸前，男人強壯的手臂如同鎖鍊將他牢牢抱住，而克勞德的手指輕撫著對方肩頭，描繪著那完美的肌肉線條，恍惚又無聲地告訴男人他離科學部門的實驗室很遠，很安全。

\------------------------------------------------------------

「昨天我接到公關部消息，說實境節目相當成功，反應極為熱烈，並且向我提出新一季的節目方案。」

四位1st SOLDIER 的眼光一齊射向拉札德。

「不過我拒絕了，我明確表示沒有辦法因為節目而再次讓所有1st SOLDIER一起休假一個月。」

「這根本就不是休假......」

「就像小狗說的，休假不應該被攝影機貼著屁股，難得的假期我連一場LOVELESS劇場都沒去。」

「我以為你已經看夠本的戲了。」

「那可是你自己公開的！賽菲羅斯，不介紹一下對方給我們認識嗎？」

「傑內西斯，那是人家的私事！不過，我很驚訝你和一個人建立了浪漫關係！我為你高興，賽菲羅斯！」

「真是難以相信......」

「還有讓你更難以置信的，小狗！對吧，朋友？」

拉札德清了清喉嚨。

「雖然我也很好奇，不過先談正事！從明天開始，你們的日程會恢復以往，新的工作──────賽菲羅斯，怎麼了？」

「我要申請一個月的假期。」

「你才剛休完一個月的假。」

「就像傑內西斯說的，休假不應該被攝影機跟著，我要求一個正式的假期。」

「恕我無法同意這項申請。」

「那麼，我申請駐守米德加半年，期間拒絕一切外勤。」

「......申請休假的理由是？」

「約會。」

賽菲羅斯收到了四雙完美地表達見鬼了的眼光。

「......一旦你休假，就必須有人來遞補你的職缺，安吉爾他們都有各自的工作──────」

「關於這點我想好了，我有個推薦人選，一個3rd，這期間我所有工作就交由他來完成，如果他表現的好，或許我會推薦他。」

傑內西斯抿嘴偷笑，安吉爾一臉不解。

「......」

「如何？」

拉札德捏了捏鼻梁。

「賽菲羅斯，有打算和我們解釋一下嗎？到底什麼時候有了交往對象？傑內西斯，你早就知道了？」

「他老二著火時我就告訴過你了，是你沒聽懂。」

「什麼？傑內西斯你放火燒賽菲羅斯的老二嗎？」

「札克斯你先別吵！所以已經交往一段時間了，是嗎？」

「問我幹嘛？我是那個火燒老二又隱藏戀情的大英雄嗎？」

「難道你不是嗎？傑內西斯。」

褐髮SOLDIER 瞪向銀髮英雄。

「主角可是你阿，朋友！」

「我不介意把主角讓給你。」

「多謝好意，但我傾向自己爭取。」

「啊──────別拐彎抹角了！到底怎麼回事？啊！不會就像康賽爾看的紅皮大衣接力小說那樣，你們三個是多重雙箭頭關係？」

「別在我面前提那些小說！笨狗！」

「札克斯！閱讀刊物要慎選知道嗎！」

「你們都見過他。」

所有人轉頭望向銀髮人。

「他是札克斯的一個朋友。」

「康賽爾嗎？」

英雄翻了個白眼。

「是克勞德。」

「喔~原來是......克勞德？克勞德嗎？那個常常和我和康賽爾一起出去吃消夜一起夜遊一起去蜜蜂館一樣是鄉下來的靦腆認真可愛的克勞德嗎？」

「......你把他帶去蜜蜂館？」

「等一下，我對這個克勞德有印象，我記得是個一般士兵？」

「金髮藍眼，活像個黃金路行鳥進化成人的人類，個子不高，常和小狗一起活動，就是他。」

「克勞德！竟然是克勞德！我那天還在他面前說賽菲羅斯怎麼不和他男朋友手牽手開記者會算了！居然是克勞德！我居然沒發現！他什麼時後脫單有交往對象也不和我說實在太不夠兄弟了難怪有時候他一臉甜蜜的看手機！完全沒有想到是克勞德阿阿阿阿阿！」

「給我等一下！3rd羅榭在糾纏的不就是克勞德嗎？所以你那天破例給3rd訓練其實是公報私仇？」

「算上剛才的職位代理，這確實是公報私仇。」

「我也說如果表現好會推薦他，嚴格來說不算。」

「我看你只會推薦指派他去海裡偵查某隻綠色巨獸，而且是單獨行動。」

「這主意不錯。」

「暫停！我問個問題，那孩子幾歲了？」

「夠大了。」

「真是危險的答案啊，賽菲羅斯。」

「他只是看起來比實際年齡小。」

「慢者！你們......到什麼程度了？」

賽菲羅斯邪魅一笑。

「你最希望的程度，安吉爾。」

「！」

「克勞德啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

「閉嘴笨狗！安吉爾你再問下去你那榮譽心臟只會受不了而已！」

「這......我......竟然......」

此時，賽菲羅斯扭頭看向傑內西斯。

「想成為英雄，先從對自己誠實開始吧。」

傑內西斯語塞，賽菲羅斯笑著轉身離開。

賽菲羅斯成功地和克勞德在黃金海岸度過為期一個月的假期，然而接近尾聲時，其他1st SOLDIER 收到了神羅英雄要延長休假的通知。

G：@S 你他媽會不會過得太滋潤了？還叫我去頂替你的職缺？門都沒有！快移動你的屁股滾米德加！現在立刻！

A：@S 你該不會要連續申請休假吧？這次的名目是什麼？蜜月？那孩子還那麼年輕別逼著人家結婚！你也是！要想清楚！

G：@S 別指望我幫你代班！我絕對不會幫你代任何一秒鐘的班！絕對不會！

S：〈傳送一張圖片〉

A：這什麼？紅皮大衣的會員註冊？@S 你去註冊紅皮大衣做什麼？

S：@G 麻煩你了。

A：什麼意思？誰跟我解釋一下？

A：哈囉？有人嗎？@G 你睡著了？

A：人呢？@S 你那張圖是什麼？

S：代班的謝禮。

A：......？

A：！！！

FIN


End file.
